Cougar (2.7)
Cougars (which have several aliases outside of the game, including pumas and mountain lions) are dangerous predators introduced in the 2.7.2 update. These big cats can be identified and located by their purple scent trail while in scent vision, toggled by pressing the V''' key. Behavior While relaxing atop a rock, cougars pose no threat to the player and will merely watch the player, hissing only when approached and standing if the player comes too close to their perch. Like coyotes and bears, cougars have a chance of spawning as roaming predators to scavenge from unguarded carcasses. They are passive towards players and their mate if distance is maintained and will wander seemingly with no objective while not in range of an elk carcass, however they will become aggressive if they are in close proximity to an elk or hare carcass in any condition, regardless of whether it spawned naturally during world generation or hunted by the player and their mate/a group of players. Like Grizzly bears, a cougar will consume an entire carcass, so players shouldn't linger with the hope of a cougar suddenly abandoning its meal. There is a 25% chance of chasing away a cougar with each attack. However, players should be cautious when harassing this predator; they can effortlessly deal heavy damage in quick succession. Should the player manage to succeed in chasing away a cougar, it will flee indefinitely until it despawns. It is possible to kill this predator. There is a 50% chance of a cougar being spawned instead of a Grizzly bear. Locations Amethyst Mountain In Amethyst Mountain, there are three rocky outcrops to be found which are inhabited by these predators, where it is possible for them to be observed basking or lounging the time away. Slough Creek In both variants of the Slough Creek map, there are six rocky outcrops to be found which are inhabited by these predators, where it is possible for them to be observed basking or lounging the time away. They may also trespass into territory belonging to the player in order to harass the den and prey on pups. Lost River In Lost River, there are five rocky outcrops to be found which are inhabited by these predators, where it is possible for them to be observed basking or lounging the time away. Kill These predators have no health cap and therefore can be killed, however this will require some patience, and hunting these big cats is done at players' own risk. They are much faster than other predators including wolves which makes them difficult to kill. If a cougar stands its ground it will become quite ferocious and can deal heavy damage for each successful blow. A good strategy involves chasing a cougar towards a body of water. As cougars can't pass through water, they will rebound, allowing the player to attack them as they recoil from the water if the player has positioned their avatar correctly. Note that this only applies to roaming cougars that have spawned in place of a grizzly bear. Cougars perching on rocky outcrops cannot be attacked or killed. This is intentional. The carcass of a cougar '''cannot be consumed. Gallery Placeholder.png|Feel free to contribute your cougar screenshots to this gallery! CougarPreview1.jpg|A pre-release teaser for 2.7.2. 2.7_cougar_relax.gif|Relaxing 2.7_cougar_relax.png 2.7_cougar_idle.gif|Idle 2.7_cougar_idle.png 2.7_cougar_hiss.gif|Hissing 2.7_cougar_eating.gif|Eating 2.7_cougar_walk.gif|Walking 2.7_cougar_hop.gif|"Hopping" or skipping 2.7_cougar_run.gif|Running or sprinting 2.7_cougar_death.gif|Death Cougar_carcass_(2.7).png|Carcass cougar growl .jpg|Cougar on a rock outcrop, near the Saddle Meadows den site cougar2.jpg|Cougar on a rock outcrop, near the Saddle Meadows den site snarl.jpg|A hissing cougar Trivia *They are the first large feline to be introduced in WolfQuest. *There is a uncommon bug where a cougar can spawn inside the hitbox of a rock. Because lounging/perched cougars were designed to be an unreachable environmental object, they have no death animation and will loop their idle animation. They will not retaliate when attacked and if killed, they yield no experience points. **Note the ONLY way this can happen is by an incorrect spawnpoint: spawn inside or on the bottom of rocks. In some rocks where the hitbox is too large, they cannot be killed or clipped through. *It is possible, if far enough from the distance at which the animal attacks and its position on the carcass, to eat the carcass and escape unharmed. References Category:NPCs Category:Predators Category:WolfQuest Category:Hostile Category:Passive Category:Galleries Category:2.7